ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:New Design for the Wiki Background Layout/New Logo
The fun begins. The wiki needs a new background image with new icon logo and a new text logo at the top left side. I have started work on the icon logo already. Anyways, I will need comments and thoughts as I go through this process that will end with us voting on a final product. As one can guess, I want to come up with something everyone will atleast like to some degree. I'll be using this forum thread to keep everyone up to date. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 22:28, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- For Logo Design Type comments below :Great rendition of the logo. My only suggestion is perhaps a slightly brighter red, something like the Extreme Ghostbusters logo was, not as bright as those that came before it. Mrmichaelt 03:31, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Well I posted a second take. Oddly looking at it, somehow I lost a bit of shadow. I can adjust most things on it. Let me know what else to change. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:55, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm satisfied with the second one. Mrmichaelt 06:50, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :::: :) Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:09, May 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- For Text Logo Design Type comments below :Could you do a version where there's no "slime drip" above "Wiki" and it's basically one big slime ball around the logo? I want to compare the two because something about the drip in that spot bugs me. Mrmichaelt 06:38, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright. It's up now. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 22:11, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :::My vote goes to the second one, again, like when I go to the optometrist. ;) Mrmichaelt 06:34, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Character on Side Type comments below :I thought it'd be fun to do stay puft this time around. Anyways, still debating if the new background will remain red with no design or will I make the red something this time. I may go with making a collage for one of ghosts and paranormal from the cartoons and whatnot. But for now, what do you think of this stay puft being on the side? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 22:09, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Looks good. Collage idea sounds like a good one, too. Mrmichaelt 03:09, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ghostbuster Image on front Slide Type comments below :Last time the image was straight from the movie which works pretty good, but after doing the same thing with this new one, I got bored and started playing around. This image is sort of imspired by Ghostbusters Ectoplasm Energy Drink which I have sitting in my room. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 00:02, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Interesting. Going to do these for each slider or just the front? Mrmichaelt 03:09, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :::This was meant for the front Slider Only, to replace the GBII image of the four Ghostbusters. Looky to be more edgey with the new stuff. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:15, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::Got it. Too bad we didn't get news of the Sanctum of Slime Challenge Pack earlier. It would have been neat to have the new four Ghostbusters on the front slider for the day. Mrmichaelt 05:43, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ghostbuster Wiki Background Type comments below :It may take me a day or two longer to get the new background done, but there is what i have right now. Note, I am looking basiclly to make all the "background ghosts" half the size they are now, remove edges seen (Library Ghost being a clear one of them) and they will be red-ish as well. I don't want them to pop-out. Thoughts? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:15, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Thumbs up. Keep up the good work. Mrmichaelt 05:43, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Today, I aim to finish this. Hope SonofSamhain will visit once in the next day or so to vote. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 17:01, July 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::Wow...I have to admit, the horror aspect is a bit high. Then again the Ghostbusters Franchise has some pretty scary monsters in it. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 00:58, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::For fun, I also did a collage using the background design... Paranormal Universe Collage. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 01:18, July 8, 2011 (UTC)